


Update

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another routine information retrieval for special ops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update

A black and blue patterned mech raised an optical ridge beneath a scarlet visor as a silver and purple blur of metal hurtled out of the command centre, a fusion cannon blast leaving a smoking gash in the wall before the door slid shut.

“He’s not in a good mood then?”

The larger seeker untangled himself with several curses, brushing the flakes of blackened peeling paint off his frame where he hadn’t completely avoided being singed by the heat from the blast. He clicked in amusement as he ran a hand across his scuffed paint, “He got his aft kicked by Prime, what do you think?”

The smaller mech tilted his head, optical band glowing brightly in the dark corridor, “that I’m better off giving him my report later.” Matching words to actions the datapad containing the latest update from the scouts that he had been holding was efficiently subspaced.

The purple mech wrapped an arm around his smaller companion, steering him away from the command deck. “Even Screamer and Soundwave have miraculously been scheduled into the perimeter patrols.”

The visor dimmed for a moment as its owner appeared to be deep in thought. “So what were you doing in there?”

“I had monitor duty.” The seeker shrugged with a grating of gears. “He told me to get out and stay out. I wasn’t about to argue with a primed fusion cannon.”

“So you’re effectively off duty?”

Red optics narrowed for a moment before the larger mech smirked. “I like how you think.” The arm that was wound around the blue shoulders quickly moved to capture a wrist.

The smaller mech yelped as he was pushed against the corridor wall, wrists held above his head as the seeker flared his energy field.

“I was not meaning here.” The smaller mech said as he tried to pull his wrists free.

“Why not here?” The mech leant in, dental plates nipping at his companions shoulder armour. “Seems as good a place as any.”

“A berth would be better.” The smaller mech replied as he felt his cooling fans whirr into action.

The purple mech laughed as he transferred both wrists to one hand, the other sliding into an armour seam along the other mechs side, causing him to whimper. “Minor detail.”

\------------

“Ya know, when a sent ya undercover a didn’ expect a find ya ‘facin’ with the enemy.” The words were accompanied by a short range transmission.

The mech relaxed slightly as he processed the code embedded in the transmission and confirmed the others identity. “I take it you’re here to pick up the data?” He frowned before glaring accusingly at the saboteur, although most of the effect was hidden by the visor he was currently sporting. “You’re early.”

“Yup, and such a good show it was ‘Raj.”

The mech shook his head as he removed a data chip from his subspace and passed it over. “Have you no shame?”

“So says the one facin’ in a corridor.” Jazz said as he subspaced the chip with a flourish.

“Well, saying no would have compromised my cover.”

Jazz gave an amused trill before twisting to look down the corridor, “Gotta go, we got company, take care of yerself. I’ll be back in several cycles fer yer next update.”

Blinking at the back of the rapidly disappearing saboteur and hearing somebody rapidly approaching from the opposite direction Mirage turned his attention to the unmoving bulk of Skywarp sprawled across his legs, effectively trapping him until he came online. “This is all your fault.”

Ignoring the sudden cessation of pedfalls and the sniggering laughter Mirage offlined his optics, wishing, and not for the first time, that his undercover persona could turn invisible.


End file.
